Of Blueberries and Puppets
by OblivionWielder
Summary: Saïx is starting to have feelings for a certain raven haired puppet after she decides to stand up for herself.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer! I do not own Kingdom Hearts nor do I own the characters. All rights go to Disney and Square Soft/Square Enix

A/N: Yes I am aware that this is a rather strange pairing but I Think Its adorable. Any way Imagine Saïx and Axel to be closer to Xion's & Roxas' age…and have Xion and Roxas have a (somewhat) basic understanding of the world.

0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

It was a normal morning in the Castle That Never Was…well as normal as it can get. A certain blue haired nobody woke up early and he was really cranky. He did his normal routine by checking his blue bangs in the mirror to make sure the dye was not fading. Saïx made his way to the kitchen where he saw a hooded figure eating cereal. "Awake early again? Puppet?" Saïx put as much venom in the word as possible.

"Shut the hell up, you damn blueberry!" Xion yelled

Saïx was taken aback by this outburst. He never thought anyone, especially a puppet, to speak to him this way. "You dare speak to your superior like that!?", yelled Saïx angrily.

"Hell yeah I do! Just because your second in command does not mean you have the right to be an ass!"

He had not been spoken to like that since…since Aerith in Radiant Garden. Saïx just stood there, speechless. After a few minutes Xigbar had walked into the room and Saïx had snapped out of this daze and stormed out the room. He would have to deal with the puppet later.


	2. Chapter 2

later that day…

Saïx was pacing back and forth in the grey room trying to think of what to do with that puppet. A dark corridor opened up and out stepped Axel, Roxas, and Xion. "I expect a reason for your outburst from this morning"

Xion was glaring daggers at Saïx. "Well, Saïx ,I yelled at you because your an ungrateful ass. I alway fill the mission gauge, I always wake up early every morning to try to impress you, I Shop for our groceries with MY munny, I cook the meals in this castle but no one other than Roxas and Axel thank me for it! Saïx was shocked. He never realized just how much this puppet did around hear. And he though the dusks made the meals not the puppet.

"I am sorry, I will try to be more fair to the other members", said Saïx without thinking, he had not known where the words came from, but they came out anyway. Axel and Roxas looked at Saïx in shock while Xion was looking quite proud of herself. "Isa, I mean Saïx, you hit your head or something?" said Axel

"No, number XII, I did not hit my head. I am just taking the puppets words into consideration"

"But it's your natural thing to be a huge jerk" said axel incredulously

"I swear to god Axel I you don't shut up I will dusk you" this did the trick in shutting him up.

"Het, Axel is it true that Xion called Saïx a blueberry" right after this sentence Axel opened a dark corridor and pushed Roxas through it. and right where Roxas stood was a claymore stuck in the ground.

"I thought you said you would treat others more fairly!" yelled Xion

"He called me blue berry!"

"that doesn't give you the right to kill him!"

Axel was silently watching the two bickering nobodies and then it hit him. "Um…Si?"

"what!" yelled both Xion and Saïx.

"The only other person you let talk to you like that was your girlfriend from radiant garden"

And now it was Axel's turn to dodge the berserking nobodies claymore.


	3. Chapter 3

That night…

Saïx lay in bed thinking about how he lost his temper today. He was a nobody, he should not be able to get angry. maybe it was instinct, maybe it was a ghost of emotion. "Sure, Xion's cute…but" Saïx sat up straight in bed looking around from where this voice came from and soon he figured out it came from him. Saïx ponders on how he is able to feel this way and then thinks of Axel, Roxas, and Xion who all act like they have hearts. "I must speak with Axel about this" Saïx said, "He will know what this is." Saïx was a little reluctant to go because he never asked Lea for advice.

In Axel's room…

Saïx had just teleported to the fire wielders room to find the the flurry of dancing flames was asleep. "NO. Vll" Saïx whispered, Axel lay still. "NO. Vll" Said Saïx a little louder…still nothing. "AXEL!" yelled Saïx. Axel woke screaming like a little girl. a ghost of a smile graced Saïx's face.

"Don't kill me!" Axel pleaded.

"I'm not gonna kill you" Said Saïx.

"Isa please, I didn't mean to bring up Aerith! Oh Kingdom Hearts spare me Please!"

"I'M NOT GOING TO KILL YOU! SHUT UP BEFORE I DO!" Yelled Saïx.

Axel blink once..then twice. Realizing that he is not fading away he asked, "Then why are you here?"

"I came for advice" Saïx said a little embarrassed.

Axel slowly reached for a small voice recorder from under his pillow and hit record.

"I think…I think I'm feeling emotions like you, Roxas, and Xion."

"Which ones are you feeling?" Questioned Axel.

"Anger, embarrassment, and…" Saïx stopped mid sentence.

"And what?"

"…Love…"

Axel looked shocked. "Who!" yelled Axel, "Larxene? Jasmin? Xemnas? WHO!"

"No, no, and HELL NO" said Saïx.

"Tell me!" Pleaded Axel.

"Well, um…Xi-"

"Xion!", said an incredulous Axel, "You're in love with Xion!"

thank god the walls were sound proof.

"I am not in love with a damn puppet" Saïx tried to retract his statement.

"Well this voice recorder seems to say other wise" Axel said while revealing the recording device.

"You wouldn't dare" growled Saïx.

"Oh? lets see what Xion has to say about this."

not a second to soon Axel had disappeared in a flourish of darkness right before Saïx's claymore smashed the floor where axel had been. Axel had corridored to do the unthinkable


	4. Chapter 4

Extra long chapter! YAY! anyway if you missed the first authors note Xion and Roxas are a little older than they are than in the games and have a (some what) basic understanding of the world.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Approximately 2 minutes later…

A dark corridor opened up in Xion's room and out stepped Axel. Xion was fast asleep and she looked so cute like that Axel contemplated whether to wake her or not. Axel decided to shake Xion's shoulder, Xion jumped out of bed startled by Axel waking her up. "Axel! What are you doing-" Xion was cut off by her realizing she was wearing nothing but her underwear and her eyes went as big a saucers. Before Axel could get a chance apologize a dark corridor appeared behind him and out came an extremely pissed Saïx. Saïx put Axel in a choke hold and then took note of his surroundings.

Puppets room, half naked puppet, Axel sq- wait. Saïx looked at Xion and all the blood in his body rushed to his face and he hoped that the darkness would hide his blush. "I apologize for this intrusion, I was just retrieving this idiot from doing something stupid." For emphasis he tightened his choke hold on Axel, "Did he tell you anything?" Saïx asked. Xion just shook her head. Saïx, with Axel, slowly backed into a dark corridor leaving a very flabbergasted Xion.

In the kitchen…

"What the hell were you thinking, Axel!" yelled Saïx.

"Well excuuuuse me princess. I was just going to tell Xion the good things about you so she might go out with you!"

"I asked for advice! Not for you to do it for me you idiot!

"…"

"…"

"…fine" muttered Axel, "be like that…blueberry."

this time Saïx actually struck axel upside the head with a frying pan.

The following morning…

As Xion came up to collect her mission form Saïx thought about what happened last night. Xion, still flustered from the night before, held out a shy hand for a mission sheet. "Xion, you have the day off today."

"What? Why?" she asked

"It is an apology for what happened last night"

At this Xion began to hug the luna diviner.

"T-thank you Saïx" Xion said.

"Yo, Saïx, do I get a day off? Asked Axel.

"Actually you do get something from this" Saïx said with a glint in his eye.

"Really?" Axel looked like it was christmas day.

"Yes. You get Xion's work load for today." Saïx said with a smug look.

instantly Axel's smile fell from his face. "W-what did she have to do today?"

Saïx grinned and said, "Two dark followers and a leach grave."

if you were to look closely you could see a non existent tear flowing down Axel's cheek. "Xion?" Saïx said.

"Yes?"

"Could you stop hugging me now" Saïx said a little out of breath. Xion finally released her vice grip.

"geez, for some one only two years younger than me you're sure as hell strong.

unaware to anyone Xigbar was once again filming all of this and with the help from Luxords time powers he was able to get it all.

Later that day…

As soon as Saïx returned to the castle he checked every room to make sure the puppet didn't destroy anything in his absence. When he was sure that nothing was amiss he went to his room where there was something off, but he could not place it. Saïx observed the room from where he stood and looked towards his closet. it was slightly ajar. Saïx summoned his claymore incase there was an intruder. He slowly made his way to the closet, when Saïx opened he jumped in expecting Xigbar setting up a trap, but instead he found a small blue cupcake with a note next to it. He picked up the note and read it. It was a thank you note with a smiley face on it. Saïx picked up the cupcake and observed it, he then gave a little nibble to make sure it wasn't poisoned. Saïx's eyes went wide. this was the best food he had every tasted. a million things ran through his mind and then his train of thought stopped when he thought of Xion. He no longer though of her as a puppet he thought of her as a human being. He loved Xion.

the next day…

Saïx couldn't stop thinking of Xion last night. the way she talked, the way she walked, she was just so mesmerizing. "Xion" Saïx said in a cold emotionless voice.

"Y-yes?" Xion said, a bit scared.

"I would like to speak with you…privately"

Xion didn't know what to do, so she just followed Saïx all the way to the alter of naught. "what is it, Saïx?" Saïx didn't reply he was taking in her beauty. the pale light of kingdom hearts reflecting of her creamy skin. Cold, yellow, observing eyes met Xion's shy, blue eyes. with out a word Saïx leaned forward and softly pressed his lips to Xion's. When the two parted Saïx said, "I love you, Xion"

"I love you too" Xion whispered in his ear.

The two nobodies made there way to Saïx's room and fell into a night of passion. As it turns out the walls were not as sound proof as they thought they were and a certain pyro did not get any sleep that night.

-0-0-0-0-0–0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0–0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

This is the end of the main story but there will be a little more. just antics that follow after the hook up.

Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
